


What the Giant Squid Saw

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Other, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a little story by tood*, the Giant Squid gets an eyeful when he snoops through the window at that randy exhibitionist, young Lucius Malfoy, in one of the Slytherin dorm rooms. Inking ensues. </p>
<p>*Perhaps she will post that story here one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Giant Squid Saw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toodleoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fifth Tentacle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984591) by [Toodleoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/pseuds/Toodleoo)




End file.
